An Alternative Universe
by Vivid Snare
Summary: This is a re-write to an old story - The Weasleys are not Blood Traitors, very the opposite actually, they were in the inner circle of Voldemort. The Malfoys on the other hand are very neutral, they don't hate muggles but neither are they muggle lovers. Harry accepts Draco's friendship in the first year, how does this universe work? Set from fouth year.
1. Chapter 1

I am re-editing this.

* * *

"Harry Potter, here, at Hogwarts, Weasley Ron Weasley." The boy who had just barged into their cart spoke with a arrogant attitude.

Harry watched as the Ginger haired kid reached out his hand, blocking his conversation with Draco.

"Hi." Harry simply stated to him, ignoring his handshake.

Draco watched as he sneered at the pair then stalked off.

"What as that all about?"

"The Weasley Family, were secret followers of 'You Know Who', I would not be surprised if they wanted to 'take you under their wing,' Not all Weasleys are bad, The Twins Fred and George are not Death Eaters and do not follow the same 'practices' neither do the elder brother Charlie."

"Ok..." Harry continued to look out of the window.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy.. Slytherin." The sorting hat called.

"Harry Potter... Slytherin."

"Hermione Granger... Ravenclaw."

Harry ran over and stood next to Draco who seemed pretty relieved to have a friend within his house. He looked up at the Teachers Table, Professor Snape nodded to the to young boys, Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating, the other staff seemed not interested in thesorting. Harry had never seen as much food, he was given basic rations at his Aunts and Uncles house, watching everyone else tuck in, he followed suit.

"Mr Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry looked up to find his head of house looking at him. Harry nodded and followed him to the Potions classroom.

"You do have your Mothers eyes." Snape said to the young man.

"You... You knew my mother?" Harry gasped, no one other than Hagrid had spoke about his mother.

"Yes, she was my first friend, allow me to show you." The potions teacher took him to a private room and showed him some images he had of Lily.

Once Harry had seen several photographs, he jumped in and gave him a hug, shocking Snape.

* * *

Harry couldn't wait until coming back for his second year, his first year had gone off without a hitch, or so he thought, he didn't understand why the week before Halloween Professor Quirrell had lost his job, he wasn't very good anyway, that was probably the reason. He had made fantastic friends with Draco and Hermione, all three were the brightest in the year and constantly challenged each other to be better. As he packed his bag, Dobby the house elf appeared before him.

"Harry Potter, I have been sent by Professor Snape, he says you must come with me now." Dobby then held onto Harry's hand and apparated them back to Spinners end.

"Sir, why am I here?" Harry spoke with a bit more confidence than he thought he had.

"We have information that Arthur Weasley was going to accidentally bump into you at Asda this weekend and put a dangerous artifact into your possession."

Harry only nodded, he was not sure if he wanted to know more. with that a pop of Apparition shook him from his thought.

"All taken care of Professor." The Ginger haired man spoke to Severus.

"William, allow me to introduce Mr Harry Potter, Harry, This is William Weasley, I believe you already know his younger brothers, Harry here was involved in a fair amount of Fred and George's pranks this year."

The two young men shook hands and finished talking before Harry went to a Hogwarts for a pretty straight forward year.

* * *

Third year started and the first night passed by like a blur.

Dinner was the usual, an array of food.

Conversation was minimal.

Harry and Draco had taken to walking Hermione back to her tower every evening.

"A Pureblood, a Half Blood and Mudblood walked into a bar..." Ron Weasley started as he rushed past the trio with Daphne Greengrass and Crabbe and Goyle.

Waking up in the Middle of the night, Harry found a hooded figure stood above him where he was apparated to a Graveyard, as he fell to the floor, two Ginger hair men held him whilst the hooded figure withdrew Harry's blood and added it to the potion, adding spells as he stirred.

 _'Let It Drawn.'_ Was all Harry thought, with that the cauldron exploded alerting Aurors of unknown activity, causing Death Eaters to flee before the ritual completed..

Severus appeared and took Harry back to Hogwarts where he gave him a Calming Draft and a sleeping potion.

* * *

The next few years had gone rather smoothly until Draco found a rather large whelp mark across Harry's back, forcing him to tell Draco all about his life at the Dursleys.

* * *

This is where the story starts, enjoy :]


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

BANG! Harry woke up in his bedroom with a start. Reaching over for his glasses, he heard somebody arguing with his Uncle Vernon, a voice he was sure he had heard before. Quickly pulling some jeans, a grey t shirt and trainers on he grabbed his wand in his hand and opened his bedroom door, phew, nobody stood outside his room at least. Slowly and quietly walking onto the landing and to the top of the stairs he saw a flash of blond hair.

"Draco?" Harry questioned lowering his wand as he made his way downstairs.

Stood with Draco was his Father Lucius Malfoy who had his wand pointed at Vernon and a man he had never seen before, he looked around Lucius's height and build with long brown hair and a lot of Tattoos.

"Good Morning Harry, go and collect your belongings you are to stay at our manor from now on." Draco said with his signature smirk.

Harry smirked back, he ran upstairs, school was to start in a few weeks which meant pretty much everything magical was packed early, he threw all his clothes, well hand me downs in a suitcase and looked around the room, all set. Walking downstairs he nodded to his Aunt and cousin as he followed Draco and the two men from his uncles house.

In front of them was a Limousine, ' _Pompous git'_ Harry smirked to himself. Harry put his things in the boot of the vehicle and sat next to Draco watching the man with long hair smile at him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked him.

With a chuckle the man looked at Harry "You won't remember, you had just had your first birthday the last time I saw you, Sirius, Sirius Black, Harry I am your Godfather."

Harry shook the mans hand and looked at Lucius who nodded with acceptance.

"After Christmas break I told Father how real bad your life with your 'Family' was, he worked hard at getting Sirius out of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. He was wrongly framed for the murder of your parents. Mother had a ten minute visit with Sirius, who is her cousin, he told her how he was the secret keeper to your parents house but changes it at last minute to an Animagus called Peter Petigrew, an Animagus is a Witch or Wizard who can change into an animal form, they found Peter at the Weasley house and he is now in Azkaban." Draco informed Harry without missing a beat whilst peeling an apple with a silver knife.

Harry looked confused, surprised and shocked all in one go. That would have to wait though. The car had stopped and Lucius allowed the boys to leave the Vehicle. Harry looked at the very large manor that stood before him. Narcissa walked out to greet the men wearing a new black wizarding robe set she had clearly bought this season.

"Lucius, Draco, Cousin, I trust the journey was well? Harry, hello dear." Narcissa Malfoy walked out to hug the young man

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry replied mid hug.

"You can call me Cissa, Hermione just arrived this morning, she has Tipsy in a muddle already." Narcissa chuckled, the last part aimed towards her Husband. Narcissa showed everyone to the Terrace to the back of the house where tea and biscuits were served. Hermione was already sat with a cup in hand, wearing a black and white sundress with a floppy hat and sunglasses were covering her eyes. He saw her look up and they greeted each other with a hug. After greetings were exchanged, Hermione had gone to go find where Tipsy had disappeared to. Narcissa knew she would have to put a stop to Hermione's fascination with her own elf. Thankfully Lucius had roped Hermione back to the group.

"Harry, Draco told us all about the unfortunate way the Dursleys were treating you, I hope you don't think us too forward to want to adopt you and make you our second son, this way we can protect you in the Wizarding world, no one has made attempts to protect you and this is very wrong." Narcissa asked rather hopefully whilst stirring a cup with a spoon.

This made Harry choke on his tea which made Draco and Hermione giggle.

"That... that would be lovely Cissa. Only if you are sure?"

Narcissa smiled and summoned a piece of paper which already had Harry's details on which read in rather large bold letters in the middle:

Harry Malfoy.

Harry looked at Lucius who was rather silent throughout the whole exchange, his facial expression showing nothing of his thoughts or emotions.

"Is this OK with you Mr Malfoy?" Harry hated to ask but he didn't want to feel like another inconvenience to someone else.

"Harry... I was rather close with your Mother up until her death, she helped Cissa birth Draco when she had a very long labour, your Father and I would attend Holyhead Harpies games together, I... I was the one who applied for the adoption and spoke with both Cissa and Draco beforehand; I would enjoy nothing more than to have you as my son." Lucius said who then tipped his half empty glass of fire whiskey to his new son.

"I hope you don't mind me being in your life Harry, I have bail conditions as such, for the next 5 years I am housebound, as my caring Cousin thought more practical then I, applied for Malfoy Residence to be my address during this time, I can stay in any of the Malfoy homes. I would have adopted you myself but unfortunately I am not allowed. You are in no other safer home than here." Sirius spoke who then also tipped his half empty glass of fire whiskey to his Godson.

Harry just smirked, in a little over an hour he had Four new family members who cared for him, maybe actually loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling.**

That night was the best night Harry had ever slept. His own room, yes, that's right, his own room, no-one else, his own room, filled with his own belongings that just happened to be in Draco's side of the wing, his room alone was the same size as the Dursley's house alone. In his room contained a four poster bed, a writing desk with full stationary, a book case with a few literature books, both Muggle and wizards, finding a room to his far left, Harry was shocked to find his own en-suite.

After his very warm shower, Harry made his way downstairs, as he found the dining room, Harry heard hushed conversations and felt like he had walked in on a secret meeting.

"Sorry, I can go..." Harry offered quickly.

"No dear, come sit down, this concerns you too." Narcissa offered a gentle smile

Harry walked forwards and sat down in his offered seat.

"What does concern me?"

"I traveled to Gringotts first thing this morning. In your parents will, was left this letter." Sirius handed it to Harry.

"You only found it this morning?" Harry questioned him

"Yes, I am limited to where I can go whilst I am house bound, I needed to accept my lordships for House black and see what kind of mess my estates were in." Sirius replied.

Harry thumbed the writing on the letter; he could tell it was his mothers by the feminine way the letters were formed.

Opening it up it read.

"Dear Sirius,

If you are reading this, James and I are dead. I am sorry we are gone, I know this will hurt you. I need you to look after Harry, he has to be in your custody, if for whatever reason you can not take parental rights, Harry will be placed with Cissa and Lucius, in no circumstance is he to be placed with my sister Siri, you know she won't look after him the way he needs to be. We leave all our assets, vaults and belongings with you. Speak with Moony, he has a vault gifted by us. Attached is a copy of Harry's Marital Contract with Lady Greengrass, this was signed weeks before this letter was written. Please do your best with our Prongslet, Padfoot,

All our love Red and Prongs xxx

Harry put the letter down and took a sip of his tea that Hermione had poured for him.

"Well?" Lucius asked straight to the point.

"You want to know if I will honour my parents last wishes with this Marital Contract."

"Yes, Draco is happy with his contract and I wish to make one happy for your approval"

"I will not marry Daphne."

"Your contract is signed with Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, she is a bit of rebel and has strong opinions and values, Astoria, or Tori as she likes to be called, enjoys art, literature, music and photography. I can assure you that Ms Greengrass is not like any pureblood trophy wife. Her thoughts of her future career and not childbearing are shameful for Lord Greengrass who shipped her off to Beauxbatons." Narcissa informed Harry whilst buttering her toast.

This was not what Harry expected, He had heard of Lord and Lady Greengrass and knew that Daphne was hoping for a good pureblood marriage, she had no interest in a career. "I will at least get to know Ms Greengrass. I do know that Lord Greengrass can not do anything about any refusal I make, due to the fact my parents have passed before my 16th birthday." Harry contemplated.

"Start by writing her a letter, letting her know exactly what you have told us, you are willing to get to know her, maybe invite her to the YuleBall?" Hermione offered to the table.

Thank you Hermione, I will go do that now. Excuse me." Harry stood and nodded to Cissy and Hermione.

Reaching his room, Harry thought simple would be easy. He took a quill and added it to a piece of parchment.

Dear Ms Greengrass,

I am writing to you, to inform you that I have just being made aware of our marriage contract. I have never met you before and I would like to get to know you before we decide to start courting one another. My parents are hosting a Yule Ball and I would very much enjoy your company as my date,

Yours Faithfully,

Harry Malfoy.

Re-reading his little note, he handed it to Hedwig.

"Beauxbatons Academy please girl." He stroked her head before she flew out of his window.

Hogwarts was to start the next day and Harry needed to be ready.


End file.
